Lowest Day of the Year
by XYukiXNagatoX
Summary: It's been five years since Yuki died giving birth to their daughter, Nagisa. Kyon has been depressed all that time, and hasn't been able to see his daughter because she reminds him to much of Nagato. Haruhi says she has a surprise for Kyon. What is it?


Lowest Day of the Year

"I love you, Kyon. Thank you." Nagato's last, painful words stayed fresh in Kyon's mind, though five years had passed. He remembered everything about that day, and it stayed with him, locking him in what seemed to be a permanent state of depression. He recalled seeing Yuki's eyes fill up with tears before she fell into an eternal slumber. But, what got to him the most was the fact that he never said he loved her back. That thought would always haunt him. He still remembered feeling the strength of her hand fade as he held on to it, trying to rouse her awake, as if it would have kept her alive for a just bit longer. The desperation still lingered as well. His heart was always longing for her to return home, and he wanted to believe she could, but in the back of his mind, he knew that she was gone…for good.

"Five years ago today, Nagato…" Kyon mumbled to his favorite picture of Yuki that he kept on his bedside table to look at everyday. It was the only thing he had left of her. Well, that and her clothes, which he kept in perfect condition. But, she wasn't smiling in the photograph. She never smiled, not even for him. She only smiled on their wedding day… and her last day. Which made him think. Was she happy to be with him? Didn't he make her happy?

Occasionally, he would set up a bed next to his, just in case she decided to come home, but this always led to disappointment and grief. Deeper and deeper he fell into the darkest pits of depression, until he couldn't get any lower. The world seemed gray to him… so dull. Getting up for work, coming home, making dinner, going to bed… That was his routine everyday. He never made plans with his friends and when the phone would ring, he would ignore it. Kyon never met up with Haruhi or the others within those five heartbreaking years, it reminded him too much of his lost love.

But, though there was a lot of heartache, there were still the good times that would last forever. For instance, their wedding was the best night of his life in his mind. He finally married the girl he loved, and it was the start of a new life together. The party after was a blast as well. There was a lot of food and delectable wines of all sorts. Haruhi had gotten a little drunk and was drunkenly dancing the entire night away, though the hangover probably wasn't all too pleasant. But, it was fun, and even Yuki seemed to enjoy herself. Kyon remembered her breath tasting like sweet wine while he kissed her after he took her into the bedroom. Times hadn't been better. Who knew that someone like Nagato could have had such vigorous passion, or at least an interest in getting married?

After making love in the heat of the moment, Yuki had finally smiled, as if she was satisfied. That's most likely where the unexpected bundle of joy, Nagisa, had originated. Kyon named their baby girl that after Nagato passed away, because Nagato and Nagisa are similar. Yuki had been a bit queasy most days about a month after the marriage, but she had assured Kyon that it was fine. If only he knew what would come of that… It was times like these that made Kyon wish he had never met her; wish he had transferred to a different high school and not met Haruhi. Though, Kyon had blamed Haruhi for dragging him into the Brigade, he knew that he too was to blame. He had given Haruhi the idea to create something if it didn't' already exist, thus the creation of the SOS Brigade.

"I remember a poem I read in high school. I didn't think much of it before, but now…it reminds me of you. I forget what it's called or who it's by, but it went like this: 'you lie sleeping through the long summer days, the long winter nights. In a hundred years I will join you. Please wait in peace until then.'" Kyon paused as he glanced at the closet. Slowly he got up, the room was dark, having no will to turn on the lights as it would just seem gray anyway, and made his way over to the closet. He took out Nagato's school uniform, which hadn't been worn in five years. He brought it to his cheek and took in her sweet fragrance. "It still smells as sweet as you did. If only the scent was fresh and not faded."

Carefully, he put back her uniform after gazing at it for a few more moments. Abruptly, the phone began to ring loudly. He stared at the telephone across the hall, and then turned to walk away, but he had a strange feeling about this call. He turned back around and walked over. The phone continued to ring. Hesitantly, he picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kyon. It's me." Haruhi's voice answered on the other line.

Kyon sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Haruhi?" He asked with dread.

"I have a surprise waiting for you."

A surprise? What could Haruhi possibly have in mind? Well whatever it is, it couldn't be good. At least that's what Kyon thought.

"I'm not interested." He retorted. "Go bother someone else."

He heard Haruhi scoff with frustration. "Look, I'm trying to help you out here! We have someone here that wants to see you. She's really excited to finally see you again!"

"Who is it anyway?"

Haruhi giggled. "I can't tell you. That's why it's a surprise. Just meet me at the train station in twenty minutes. Mikuru and Itsuki will be there too."

Honestly, Kyon didn't feel like going out at all. He was extremely sad today as he was every year on the day Yuki died. "Look, Haruhi…I appreciate you trying to help me out, but today is the fifth centenary of Nagato's death. I'd like to be left alone."

"Aw, Kyon. I'm sad too, but I'm sure that this surprise will brighten everything up real fast."

"Is it another woman? I'm not looking to get married again!"

Haruhi burst out laughing. "Haha! Well, it is a girl, but she's too young to be your wife! Just meet us there right away! Bye!"

There was a click and then it went back to the dial tone. Stunned and confused, Kyon hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. Who could this girl possibly be? And how could this make the day Nagato died any better? It was the lowest day of the year in Kyon's mind! But, somehow, though he knew he didn't want to admit it, he actually had a good feeling about it.


End file.
